


Talon

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fighting, Flirting, Implied Murder, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Advances, Violence, Zsasz is persistant, Zsasz to the rescue, implied sex, more implied killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The reader is a Talon who's quarry is also Zsasz's target. Zsasz flirts the whole time.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> think this was the first male reader I wrote for Zsasz. shifted it over to here.

You had your orders but the target was not to be found, you quickly scanned the room looking for evidence of where they might be heading. A sound from the bedroom alerted your attention, you made your way over there pushing the door open quickly ready to spring into action. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye and reacted. Ducking as a knife came whizzing past your head, “You’re not my target.” A voice from the shadows, you sprung forward from your position, grabbing the man you slammed him into the wall. He wasn’t your target either. You slammed him into the wall once more and threw him down, you searched his pockets quickly and found a lead to your target.

Unfortunately, it was a poor lead to another empty apartment. Footsteps behind you, “So what’s with the mask? Are you horribly disfigured? Can I see?” It was the bald man from the previous location, you spun around landing a kick to his chest, you heard a cracking sound as he hit the floor. You moved towards the window and the fire escape, “Don’t you want to know where he hangs out?” You paused and glanced back to see the man sitting up and smiling.

“Where?” You growled at him. He took his time standing up, he kept smiling the whole time.

‘Why do you want him?” You had no time for conversation, you continued to the window when you felt a hand on your arm. “My boss wants him dead, I’m guessing you are trying to kill the guy as well.” You stared at the hand touching you, before glaring at the man and his stupid grin. You knew better than to let your guard down, you grabbed the offending hand to remove it. But you underestimated the man and found yourself face down on the ground his knee in your back, the cold metal of his gun caressing your cheek, running it along the bottom edge of your mask.

You tried to move, testing. “You are impeding my task, you interfere. I will kill you now.”

“I was hoping we could make an arrangement, handsome.” You had no time for empty flattery, you had a purpose and this man was a distraction. “What a shame.” The pain from the butt of his gun cracking against your skull dulled your senses as you lost consciousness.

The minute your eyes opened you were on the alert the bald man was gone, there something tucked into your glove. The rough edges of a business card irritated your skin as you removed it from its temporary home. It belonged to a nightclub, there was a note on the back of the card, “I’ll be waiting with our quarry.” There were little x’s and o’s all over it. You let a snort of disgust before putting the card away. 

The club was loud and dark with the occasional flashing lights while people danced and cavorted. You kept your mask on when you realized quite a few people wore costumes, you would not stand out. Arms wrapped around you from behind, before you could react a familiar voice in your ear, “Took you long enough, I was getting tired of waiting for you.” The ridiculous man started nuzzling your neck.

“Where, is he?” Ignoring the other man’s wandering hands, you growled your question.

“Relax, I have him on ice. We have time to play.” His hot breath on your ear, he pulled you into him, grinding his groin into your rear. “Can you dance, handsome?” 

“No. Where is he? I must finish my task. I should have killed you for interfering.” 

The man gave a disappointed sigh, “He’s in the walk-in. We can play afterwards.” 

“No. I have no time for your foolishness.” You pulled away and headed for the club’s kitchen.

Your target was seated tied to a chair already dead. “I should have mentioned I already killed him.” The man chuckled softly. You closed the walk-in door and made to leave. “Leaving?”

“Yes. My target is dead and I should kill you as well.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you along into a storage room. You gave no resistance as he pressed into you, brushing his lips against yours. “What are you doing?” 

“Victor. You have a name?” Victor nuzzled into your neck biting it gently.

“I have no time for your game.” You took a hand and pressed on his chest where your foot had connected earlier Victor gave an audible gasp and shivered. It was not the reaction you expected, he encouraged you to do it again. “They are cracked,” You spun around putting Victor against the wall, you pulled away, backing up slowly keeping your eyes on Victor.

“Stay and play, handsome.” You shook your head, causing him to frown.

“I have to return,” New orders would be waiting. Victor had followed you to the exit, the fact you have let him live troubles you. He infected you with curiosity and that is unacceptable, getting away seemed the best solution. 

Victor ran his hand up you back causing you to pause at the door. “Why do you keep persisting in this behaviour?” Victor just slipped his hands about your waist, kissing the nape of your neck.

“There’s a motel across the street, I got us a room.” 

“Why?” You felt his hand in yours. 

“To play.” Victor chuckled and led you across the alley through a door, he led you upstairs. 

“I have to report in. The consequences if I don’t.” Victor let your hand go to unlock the room’s door. You walked into the room on your own volition.

“Death?” You heard the lock click. “Take off your clothes but leave the mask on.“ He moved in close when you didn’t respond. Victor grabbed the front of your coat, pulling you close as he slammed his mouth into yours. Your body acted out of instinct moving into the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wakes up to find the reader has gone to check in like they were supposed to do the night before... Victor goes to reclaim what's his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt request that ended up being a follow-up to the previous chapter. Someday I will make the third part. the brain is still thinking about it.

Victor was annoyed that you were gone when he woke up, it occurred to him that you went back to your masters to report in. But he also recalled something about failure to report in, you never confirmed the death question. “Shit.” Victor had never dressed so fast in his life. He pulled out his phone, hopefully, he could find you quickly. Victor called his girls as he went through the window down the fire escape. Good thing he planted a tracking device on you last night.

     You stood there obediently waiting for your executioner, you’d been compromised. No longer functioning properly, a broken tool. You thought of  Victor, the confusion he had caused in your mind. Curiosity had no place in the Talon, you were given a task you completed it and immediately return to be given a new task. Perhaps you would have been fine, had the evidence of Victor’s love bites high up on your neck not been noticed. And so you were beaten and tortured on the spot. But you had not let the name of the man who compromised you pass through your lips.

      Victor was annoyed with his new plaything, he did not spend all night seducing you just to have you go get yourself killed. Your signal had been in the same spot for an hour, Victor was going to be pissed if you were dead when he got there.

      They left you waiting for a long time, an unfamiliar feeling set in, anxiety. You didn’t like this feeling but you were told to wait and so you did. There was a whisper of movement behind and you knew it was time. You closed your eyes and waited for death. And a familiar voice called out “Get down!” You don’t know why you obeyed but you dropped down to the floor as shots rang out and the thud of a body nearby. You opened your eyes to see black boots, then the owner of the boots bent down low, “You can get up now, handsome.” Victor smiled as he held out a hand to you and you took it.

       “You came for me, why?” Victor pulled you into him the minute you were on your feet, crashing his lips against yours when he finally pulled away. He brushed a gloved finger along your jaw.

        “You belong to me now.” It was going to take a lot of work to break your conditioning, Victor grinned thinking about it. Victor took your mask off and dropped it on the floor, he stomped on it to shatter it. He took your hand and led you out of the building. Victor looked over your Talon uniform, better change you into something more appropriate. “You need a name now, handsome. I am pretty partial to (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? leave a kudos to let me know. Love it? Scream in the comments so I feel the love. Hate it? Well, I can only hope you find something you love, even if it isn't what I wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it then give it a kudos. Love it consider leaving a comment. Hate it, maybe I can improve if you leave polite feedback.


End file.
